Stredozem
Krajina smrteľníkov v Arde Veľký kontinent, na ktorom sa odohrala veľká veľká časť Silmarillionu a kde sa odohrali príbehy opísané v Hobitovi a Pánovi Prsteňov. O východe, juhu, alebo ďalekom severe Stredozeme je známe len málo, no história a geografia jej západných území je zapísaná veľmi detailne. 'Dávnovek' Základy Stredozeme položil Aulë v čase dobách predtým, ako sa začalo počítanie času a Valar osvetlili nové územia dvoma veľkými Lampami - Illuinom na severe a Ormalom na juhu. V strachu z Tulkasa ušiel Melkor za Steny sveta a Stredozem bola miestom krásy a mieru. Samotní Valar sídlili v jej centrálnych krajoch, na zelenom ostrove Almaren. Toto bol čas známy ako Jar Ardy. Hoci Valar o tom nevedeli, Melkor sa tajne vrátil a zabral svoju prvú pevnosť, Utumno, v horách na ďalekom severe. Keď usúdil, že dozrel čas, napadol Almaren a prekvapiac Valar, zničil ich obydlie v Stredozemi a útekom späť do Utumna sa zachránil pred Tulkasovým hnevom. Toto je jedna z najväčších katastrof v histórii Stredozeme - Valar ju navždy opustili a nechali ju pod výhradnou kontrolou Melkora, ktorý ju vyhlásil za svoju. A hoci si Valar pre seba spravili nový domov v Amane a osvetlili ich novú ríšu Valinor svetlom Dvoch stromov, Stredozem bola ponechaná v temnote po mnoho vekov, hoci Valar celkom nezabudli na svoj starobylý domov a najmä Yavanna a Oromë tam z času na čas prichádzali aby skúšali, pokiaľ mohli, zaceľovať rany spôsobené Melkorom. V tomto čase sa vrátil aj Aulë a v tajnosti si pod horami Stredozeme zbudoval siene, v ktorých stvoril Sedem otcov trpaslíkov, ktorí boli oživení Ilúvatarom, no uspaní až do prebudenia Prvorodených. Aj napriek týmto krátkym návštevám Valar bola Stredozem v skutočnosti kontrolovaná Melkorom, ktorý si mohol robiť čo chcel a pomaly sa jeho nečistá ríša rozširovala južne po Stredozemi. 'Príchod elfov' Prebudenie elfov pri jazere Cuiviénen pronieslo do Stredozeme vážne zmeny. Najskôr žili v temnote a boli korisťou Melkorových netvorov, no potom ich našiel Oromë a Valar sa rozhodli jednať - vytiahli do vojny proti Melkorovi. Nasledovala Bitka Mocností na severe a západe Stredozeme, ktorá pokrútila a rozorvala krajinu dávajúc jej tvar, ktorý mala mať až do Vojny Hnevu na konci Prvého veku. Dorthonion a horstvá severne od Beleriandu bol vztýčené v tom čase a bolo vytvorených mnoho zálivov, vrátane Balarského zálivu. Melkor bol nakoniec porazený a vzatý do Valinoru ako väzeň. Po dlhej debate Valar tiež ponúkli elfom domov v Amane a mnohí prijali. Vedení Oromëm, Vanyar, Noldor a Teleri podstúpili Veľkú púť cez Stredozem z jej ďalekého východu, kde sa prebudili, na západ. Mnohí z nich opustili Stredozem cez More, no niektorí zostali. Z týchto boli najväčšie skupiny Sindar z Beleriandu a Nandor z údolia Anduiny. Ostatné skupiny, hlavne Telerijského pôvodu tiež opustili púť a tento ľud sa neskôr stal známy ako Lesní elfovia. Na ďalekom východe tiež zostali elfovia, ktorí odmietli pozvania Valar - Avari. Všetky tieto rody sú známe ako Moriquendi, Temní elfovia, pretože nešli do Valinoru alebo nevideli svetlo Dvoch stromov. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Kde a kedy bola Stredozem?' Iba z príbehu Pána Prsteňov pravdepodobne nie je celkom jasné, kde a kedy sa udalosti udiali. Toto je obzvlášť pravdivé pre tých, ktorí sa k Tolkienovej práci dostali skrz filmovú verziu, takže nemajú prístup k informáciam o pozadí z Prológu a Dodatkov. Vlastne, v Prológu k Pánovi Prsteňov nájdeme niekoľko pomerne jasných komentárov k téme: "Tie dni, Tretí vek Stredozeme, sú teraz dávno minulé a tvar všetkých území sa zmenil." Prológ k Pánovi Prsteňov, 1. časť, O hobitoch V Dodatku D je ďalšia zmienka, ktorá podporuje túto myšlienku: "dlho predtým, ako sú tieto časy považované teraz podľa rokov a životov ľudí, podľa pamäte Zeme však neboli veľmi vzdialené" Pán Prsteňov, Dodatok D, Kalendáre Tieto komentáre (a mnohé ďalšie, ako uvidíme) objasňujú, že Stredozem je vlastne viac menej rovnako stará ako naša Zem a že príbeh patrí do čias, ktoré sa boli určite pradávno, no nie nepredstaviteľne dávno v čase. Kde? Napriek zmene tvaru kontinentov, nie je ťažké lokalizovať dianie Pána Prsteňov. Tolkien toto vyjadruje mimoriadne jasne v Prológu Pána Prsteňov: "... kraje, v ktorých vtedy žili Hobiti sú nepochybne tie isté ako tie, v ktorých stále žijú: severozápad Starého sveta, východne od Mora. " Prológ k Pánovi Prsteňov, 1. časť, O hobitoch Inými slovami - Kraj a územia okolo neho ležia v tej istej oblasti ako moderná Európa. Keď postavy cestujú na juh zo severných zemepisných šírok Kraja, podnebie sa stáva teplejším a suchším presne tak, ako by sa stávalo pre cestovateľa idúceho (povedzme) z Británie do južných častí Európy. Za krajmi navštívenými hobitmi sú iné, menej známe, smerom na juh a východ. Netreba veľkú predstavivosť aby sme stotožnli záhadné východné územia Rhûnu s časťou Ázie, alebo horúce južné územia Haradu s časťou Afriky. Ameriky sa trochu ťažšie zasadzujú do Tolkienovho sveta. Do Pádu Númenoru na konci Druhého veku bolo ich približné miesto zaberané Amanom na Najzápadnejšom západe. Po Páde Númenoru však bola Aman vyňatý zo sveta smrteľníkov a posledné riadky Akallabêthu naznačujú novú geografiu sveta: "Ilúvatar vyňal Veľké more na západ od Stredozeme a Prázdne kraje na východ od nej a boli stvorené nové kraje a moria." Silmarillion: Akallabêth Nové kraje na západe museli byť Ameriky. Tie na východe sa však identifikujú ťažšie - možno tie slová odkazujú na objavenie sa, povedzme, Austrálie alebo Japonska, hoci je omnoho ťažšie byť si istý Tolkienovými zámermi v tejto oblasti. Kedy? Hoci nemôžeme presne určiť dátumy Tolkienových príbehov, je jasné, že mal pre ne na mysli časovú schému umiestňujúcu ich len pár tisíc rokov dozadu. Najpresnejšia poznámka, ktorú na danú tému urobil, pochádza z Tolkienových listov: "Predstavujem si, že medzera (medzi pádom Barad-dûru a modrenými časmi) je okolo 6000 rokov." Listy J.R.R.Tolkiena, list č. 211 datovaný 1958 Toto však nie je tak definitívne, ako sa môže zdať, pretože ďalšie odkazy naznačujú mierne dlhšie časové rozpätia, až do 8000 rokov, takže nemôžeme presne povedať, ako dlho dozadu podnikol Frodo cestu do Mordoru, no je jasné že to bolo od 6000 do 8000 rokov dozadu. Od Stredozeme k našej Zemi Datovanie Tolkienovho sveta ho umiestňuje na pokraj našej prehistórie. Historicky vzaté, 6000 - 8000 rokov dozadu bola väčšina sveta ešte v dobe kamennej a tvary kontinentov a ich pobreží mali vlastne súčasný tvar, ktorý je pomerne odlišný od toho zobrazovaného v Tolkienových mapách. Takže, čo sa stalo? Tak drastická zmena, zdá sa, poukazuje na nejakú veľkú katastrofu, ktorá postretla civilizácie Stredozeme predtým, než začala naša vlastné éra, no ak je to Tolkienov zámer, potom nerobí nič iné, len poukazuje na túto možnosť. Nech už je dôvod akýkoľvek, aspoň niečo zo starého sveta prežilo do moderných čias. Napríklad, zdá sa jasné, že Tolkien si predstavoval, že hobiti a draci prežili do historicky zaznamenaných čias (napríklad citácia z Prológu Pána Prsteňov uvedená vyššie hovorí o hobitoch stále obývajúcich severozápad Starého sveta). Zdá sa, že niektorí elfovia tiež zostávajú, hoci v zmenej forme - napríklad Tretí vek je opísaný ako čas: "posledných pretrvávajúcich, plne zosobnených elfov" Listy J.R.R.Tolkiena, list č. 113, datovaný približne 1951 V našich časoch je úpadok elfov na východ od Mora takmer kompletný, no niekoľkí aj tak zostávajú ako šepoty alebo ozveny ich dávnych ja. Jedna rasa, ktorá s určitosťou prežila, sú, samozrejme, ľudia. Tretí vek bol tiež ustanovením Vlády ľudí a to je konečný most medzi Tolkienovým svetom a našim vlastným. Zdroj http://www.glyphweb.com/arda/m/middleearth.html Category: Ríše a regióny